Summoned Hero
by Nbsiren
Summary: Totally AU. The summoning of a hero goes wrong and the hero ends up appearing in the wrong place...right in front of the demon king...


Title: Summoned Hero  
Author: Nbsiren  
Rating: M  
Pairing: Asami x Takaba  
Spoilers: none  
Warnings: Language, smex  
Summary: Totally AU. The summoning of a hero goes wrong and the hero ends up appearing in the wrong place...right in front of the demon king...  
Disclaimer: Characters belong to Yamane Ayano. Other characters are mine.  
Author's note: I blame the evil plot bunnies!

* * *

Standing at the edge, the nervous priest in the midst of his chant, looks around to the other priests lined around the platform. They all were not certain that the summoning ritual would even work, but they were desperate and willing to try anything in order to stop the demon king. The demon king has all but destroyed their country, as he has with all the countries across the continent.

Reaching a particular part of the chant, the priest doesn't realize he makes a mistake until the energy in the middle of the platform goes out of control. The energy explodes, causing beams of light to shoot out and a shock wave to ripple out.

Knocked unconscious, none of the priests could see someone appear in the middle of the light before it vanishes along with the light.

* * *

Raising an eyebrow at the ball of energy that just appeared in his throne room, the demon king watches as some of the guards panic. His top two just step forward and wait for something to happen. As the energy fades, they see someone float to the ground.

Looking at the unconscious form on the floor, his eyes take in the slim body, sun kissed skin and silvery hair. Catching the most delicious scent he's ever smelled, a smirk appears on the demon king's face.

"Kirishima, look into which country did the summoning ritual, we'll have to thank them for messing up such a simple ritual."

"Yes my liege."

"Suoh, take the 'hero' to the guest spot in my quarters."

"Yes my liege."

Groaning at the pounding in his head, Akihito grabs his head and curls up. Blindly reaching a hand out to open his nightstand to grab his headache meds, he pauses when his hand encounters something unexpected.

Cracking open an eye, he frowns when he sees bars. Slowly sitting up, he squeezes his eyes shut as the pain makes everything spin. Taking a deep breath, he opens his eyes and his breath rushes out as he realizes the bars are part of a cage. He lays back down as the headache becomes worse.

Striding into his room, Asami pauses as the quiet of the room slides over him. Going to the cage, his lips tilt up as he watches the boy pretend to sleep.

Moving a hand, it easily passes through the bars. Touching the boy's face, he feels the smooth warmth of his skin. He watches as the boy's eyes pop open, then widen in disbelief as he backs out of the cage through the bars.

Akihito sits up and grabs the bars, "Hey! Let me out!"

"Why should I let the gift that appeared out of nowhere, right in front of me, out?"

"Gift!? Who the hell is a gift!? Where am I?"

Pulling the boy up against the bars, he takes his lips in a kiss.

Struggling, he pushes hard, only to be released. Stumbling back he lands on his ass. Looking up he glares at the other, "What the hell was that you bastard?"

Amused at his gift's spitfire nature, he smirks and steps through the bars again.

Scooting backwards, he feels the bars at his back as the other grabs his arm and pulls him up.

Taking his lips again, he moves one hand around and down the boy's ass to bring his body snug against his. He holds the boy firmly as he tries to push away. His inner predator nature demanded a deeper taste, so he moves his hand up from the boy's ass and slides it down the back of his pants.

Feeling fingers slide down his crack had him gasp in shock.

Taking advantage, Asami tastes the spicy sweetness of the boy's mouth. Breaking the kiss, he takes in his flushed face and smirks. Stepping out of the cage, he goes over to a nearby chest. Opening it, he lifts out a gold circle. Going back to the cage, he steps in, waves his hand, and watches as the boy's clothes shred and fall away.

"What the hell!?" He moves his hands forward to cover himself, and Asami uses that moment to pull him forward into his arms.

Lifting the struggling boy, he places the gold circle low around his hips, then lets him stand. Touching the circle, sheer black cloths threaded with gold flutter down to cover him. Stepping back, his eyes light up as he sees the boy wearing his colors.

Going back to the chest, he gets out some more items. Lifting the boy up with his magic, he takes one of his arms and places a black crystal armband onto him. Turning his arm slightly he watches as light reflects off the armband, highlighting the hidden veins of gold. He traces the mark etched into the band, and places the matching armband onto the boy's other arm.

"What are you doing!? How the hell am I floating!?"

Asami smirks as the boy uses his now freed hands to clutch at the cloths covering his lower half.

Using his magic, he raises the boy's legs so he would have access to his ankles, ignoring his yells as his body moves against his will.

He places deceptively looking fragile black crystal anklets on his ankles, caressing them as he does so. He uses his magic to move the boy's body as he wishes and catches his chin with a hand. Lifting his head, he places a torc around his neck, his mark etched in gold on the ends. The final piece, a circlet, he places on the boy's head, his mark now gracing the center of his forehead.

He kisses the boy again before stepping out of the cage and lowering him from mid air.

Grabbing the bars, Akihito starts to yell, "Who the hell are you? I'm not a doll for you to play dress up with! Where am I and..."

Lifting a finger, Akihito's voice cuts off. "I am Asami, the demon king, the ruler of this continent. There are many battles being fought across this land as those who made contracts to borrow my power decided not to fulfill their side. Looks like one of them held a summoning ritual to call someone to save them from paying the price for breaking the contract. Someone messed up during the ritual and you came here. So as you are the summoned hero, I will gladly take you as mine. I would like to know your name, as I've told you mine."

He glares at Asami before saying, "Takaba Akihito."

He takes his time looking Akihito up and down, admiring his colors and bindings of ownership on his body. He watches as Akihito grips the bars, continuing to glare at him. The cloths from the gold circle swaying and gliding around his lower half.

Deciding he would taste the boy now rather than later, he waves his hand, and lifts Akihito up and places him onto his bed. He uses the bindings to keep him from leaving the bed. As Akihito tries to get off the bed, only to get stopped at the edge, Asami felt his lips quirk in amusement.

Using his magic, he tugs Akihito across the bed and onto his lap. Holding the squirming boy to him, he lets his hands freely wander his body. Akihito bites his lip to keep from crying out as Asami's hands slide all over his body.

His eyes widen as he feels a hand begin to stroke his cock, his eyes fill as his body begins to respond, they fall as Asami's mouth replaces his hand.

His taste and scent are exquisite. I want to savor his flavor more than any delicacy offered.

Looking up at Akihito's tear stained face, he reaches up to wipe away the tracks. Laying down beside him, he tucks Akihito against his possessively, and relaxes into sleep.

* * *

**[Six Months Later]**

Representatives for each country cowered in the demon king's throne room, waiting for his appearance. The summons each country had received, left no room for declining, the missive had promised complete destruction should they fail to attend.

Reverberations of a gong echo through the room, announcing Asami's arrival.

Suoh comes in, checks the room over, then moves to his post by the throne. Asami takes his place on the throne, as Akihito followed by Kirishima enter. Akihito lays on a pile of pillows next to the throne as Kirishima takes his spot opposite of Suoh, and in front of Akihito.

Some of the humans started to whisper, wondering about the human boy near the demon king. A few looked at the boy, and noticed he was wearing the colors and bindings of the demon king.

Asami smirks and informs the humans of their countries places now that they knew they had no chance at standing against him.

* * *

The demon leaders of the other continents were perplexed on how Asami managed to win over the humans on his continent. The humans had even sworn loyalty to him using oath binding magic! If they betrayed Asami the magic would kill them.

Some started plans to send spies to gather more information, others though already had spies in place, none had spies placed directly in Asami's employ. Spies were able to infiltrate the city where Asami's fortress was, but not the fortress itself.

No one knew where or when the rumor started about a rare precious treasure in Asami's possession, but it spread like wildfire.

So begins the plans and plots of those vying for demon king Asami's unknown rare treasure...


End file.
